A Thwarted Blended Whiskey
by xrithm
Summary: Spoilers up till chapter 957. When Scotch was found out as a spy from PSB, Rye and Bourbon attempted to save him. But will their efforts work out? Three-shot on the Scotch incident from 3 POVs (Scotch, Rye and Bourbon)
1. Chapter 1: Exposed Scotch

**Hello everyone! Thanks for clicking this fic :DDD**

 **Please bear with the grammar mistakes, or if some words are not suitable. English is not my first language (*x*)**

 **This is my first fic ever, so please be soft on me ^_^**

 **Please enjoy and here it goes!**

* * *

He drove me into a corner.

Against the odds, I tried to reach for the gun which was concealed by his jacket. I got it! I backed away from him, put some distance between us and pointed the gun towards him, as if the tables have turned.

"As expected of you, Scotch.." he said. His expression did not show any dismay. He held both of his arms up, gesturing that he was no longer armed. "Pretending to be beaten by me, and taking the chance to steal my gun."

I paid attention to his movements, wary if he would try to do something to counter-attack. I was tense as hell. I couldn't let them find out about my identity. I must erase all my traces of the PSB. And it seemed that the afterlife was the only way out.

"I won't be begging you for my life, but before you shoot, would you listen to what I have to say?" he added, his expression had changed into a serious one. But no, I had no time left. I needed to get the job done.

"You're wrong, I didn't steal your gun to shoot you. I stole it.. to do this!" I declared, as I quickly turned the gun towards my left chest. With this one shot, all my traces would be gone. They wouldn't be able to find my identity. It would delete my cellphone data. And my life.

Furuya woudn't be in danger.

I had no reason to hesitate.

I pressed my thumb towards the trigger. Yet, the trigger wouldn't budge. Only then, I realized that Rye had stopped me from doing so.

He was already in front of me, his left hand was gripping the cylinder of the gun.

"It's useless. If a gun's cylinder is tightly held, the trigger cannot be pulled with a human's strength." he said, as he maintained his seriousness.

I panicked. I struggled to pull the trigger to no avail. Did it mean that I got nowhere to run? That our doom was within the hands of the organization?! No. I refused to accept that.

"Give up on killing yourself, Scotch. You're not a man who deserves to die here."

"W-what?!". What the hell was he saying?

"I'm with the FBI. My name is Shuichi Akai, and I'm a spy. And just like you, I've wanted to take these guys down." Rye explained. I still couldn't believe my ears. Was I hallucinating? Though, by his sincere look, I could tell that we were on the same side. A true member of the organization would never have this expression in this situation. "So, if you understand let go of the gun and listen to me. For me, letting you go is very easy."

"A-as you say." rather relieved, I complied to Rye. I slowly handed him the gun as he slowly loosened his grip on the cylinder.

Furuya, I guess this is not farewell after all.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming closer. They must have tracked me! I could feel black vibes crawling up my spine. All hope was lost within a fraction of a second. We didn't have enough time. If we were found out, Rye would be deemed as a traitor too. The PSB and FBI would both lose leads and that would benefit the Organization! It would never perish. The best course of action was for me to die.

Without further ado, I pulled the trigger.

It seems that this is really farewell.. Zero.

I'm sorry. I guess you'll have to fight alone now.

..

..

Wait, there's him too, right?

* * *

 **And done.. Please leave some reviews. I don't mind critics, but, just, go easy on my this time please XD**

 **I'm sorry that it's short? Because I always have troubles on what to write ._.**

 **Aand since this is a threeshot, there will be 2 more coming. Anyways, thanksies!**


	2. Chapter 2: Concocted Rye

**Hello people! Thanks for staying with me till chapter 2 :D (Don't worry, I will definitely make chapter 3)**

 **Thank you so much to the people who reviewed my chapter 1 TT^TT! I was motivated to continue sooner thanks to your reviews. I really really really appreciate em *_***

 **\- san: Thanks for saying that u liked it T_T. The 3 chapters are about the same incident at the same time, and the difference only being the POV (Chapter 1 is Scotch, Chapter 2 is Rye and Chapter 3 is Bourbon). I'm sorry if that's unusual _.. You see, I'm _attempting_ to give a deep portrayal of the characters. Hehehe. **

**\- Guest: Thanks for dropping some kind words here! Yess, I shall continue writing! ヽ(; ▽ ;)ノ**

 **\- animeloverhomura: Wahh my fic was noticed by a familiar DC writer o(*≧□≦)o (I know that you must've came across my fic since that Akai or Amuro fics are sortof rare, but still, I really appreciate it) Thanks for the feedback! Rye is indeed an amazing character. I'll try to portray each character as best and in-chara as I can!**

 **So for further clarification, this chapter is in the POV of Rye/Akai. Happy reading!**

* * *

 _15 minutes prior to chapter 1_

Scotch managed to escape.

Good grief, he was a skilled one. But who would've thought that he was also a spy? I glimpsed at Gin and observed his reactions regarding the situation. His gaze towards the door showed his discontentment, somehow irritated yet unruffled. He readied his gun.

"After him." he ordered his underlings.

If the organization caught him again, he would be finished. As a fellow spy, it wouldn't hurt to assist him a bit. We both had the same goal after all.

"There is no need to soil your hands with this. I alone will be enough." I declared, hoping that my words would be enough to stop them. Of course, I needed some more plans to take care of things after this, but this should be enough for now. I immediately chased after Scotch. I needed him to hear me out, I couldn't let the organization gain advantage.

It seemed like the others did not follow me. Great. Now, I just needed him to understand what I was trying to imply.

He ran to an abandoned block flat. He forced the door open, went inside and immediately closed the door. I tried to get it open, but it was hard to push. I followed him in and I couldn't spot him. He had hidden somewhere. I could try telling him my stance and that I would like to help him now. But I didn't know where he exactly was, and I couldn't afford to claim that I'm a spy loudly. I couldn't risk it. I guess I would have to play the bad guy role for just a little while longer.

I roamed the area, looking for possible hiding places. There were no signs of him leaving the building, I kept my guard up, an ambush would be very likely in this kind of situation. I then heard a sprint. It was not very far from myself. I immediately ran after the sound.

He exited through the side door and ascended the fire escape stairs. He headed upstairs instead of escaping downstairs. What was he planning to do? Nevertheless, I followed him. Secluding ourselves from the other members was the safest option.

I reached to the top of building. I chased and cornered him. He was absurdly tense. To snap him out of it, I tried to knock him down. Yet, he used the chance to steal the gun from my pocket. He aimed the gun towards me. I raised both of my arms upwards. We must not needlessly spill blood here.

"As expected of you, Scotch." I complimented him. He looked at me warily, still unaware of my true intentions. "Pretending to be beaten by me, and taking the chance to steal my gun."

"I won't be begging you for my life, but before you shoot, would you listen to what I have to say?" I added. He was still in a panic state.

"You're wrong, I didn't steal your gun to shoot you. I stole it.. to do this!" Scotch affirmed. He immediately pointed the gun towards his left chest. He intended to commit suicide. I needed to avoid that from happening.

Hurriedly, I charged towards him and held the gun cylinder and prevented him from pulling the trigger. "It's useless. If a gun's cylinder is tightly held, the trigger cannot be pulled with a human's strength."

Scotch was perplexed. He still struggled to press the trigger. I could understand his desperation, but he was overly hasty.

"Give up on killing yourself, Scotch. You're not a man who deserves to die here." I attempted to ease him. Who knew if he had another trick to kill himself.

"W-what?!" he reacted. Finally, he was more willing to listen.

"I'm with the FBI. My name is Shuichi Akai, and I'm a spy. And just like you, I've wanted to take these guys down. So, if you understand let go of the gun and listen to me. For me, letting you go is very easy" I explained. I could see that he gradually believed me.

"A-as you say." he followed.

I was relieved. We finally had a mutual understanding. Now, we must devise a plan to mislead the organization.

Before Scotch was able to let go of the gun, I heard footsteps approaching us.

Gin? Vodka? Did he change his mind and decided to pursue us, too? But these footsteps, it was the footsteps of one person. And it sounded very... rash.

 _BANG!_

The sound of the gunshot compelled me to drift my attention from the footsteps. His blood splattered the left side of my face. Scotch had shot his heart, his blood all over his body and the parapet wall. During the split second I loosened my grip, he took the chance to shoot himself, huh?

Wait. There was something on his chest pocket. I reached for it. A phone?

So that's how it is. He stole my gun to get rid of this phone. There was probably sensitive data regarding his family and his organization in it.

The sound of the footsteps stopped. Our unknown visitor has arrived. I turned my head and peered to see who it was.

It was Bourbon. A member of the organization. I must maintain my composure, not to arouse any suspicion.

"Traitors must be punished accordingly, isn't that right?" I pretended.

Bourbon seemed to be appalled, he rushed towards the dead man. "Hey Scotch!" he exclaimed. "Scotch, hang in there! Scotch!" he repeated over and over. He tried to listen to the spy's heartbeat by placing his head on Scotch's left chest. "Damn it!"

Hm? I didn't expect this kind of response from him.

"It's futile to listen to his heartbeat. He's dead." I continued my act. I wiped the blood off my cheek. "Since I've pierced his heart with this gun."

"Rye, you bastard!" he protested.

"Didn't you hear what I said? He was a dog of the Japanese Public Security Bureau." I asserted. I put back the gun into my pocket.

"But it's too bad. I seem to have shot his phone which was in his chest pocket as well. Now I couldn't even find out his identity. It's like I've killed a ghost. Creepy.." I carried on, withdrawing from the scene.

Bourbon did not seem to follow me. Maybe he needed some time to grieve over the loss of his associate.

However. His reactions bothered me. It was unlike him and not at all composed. The two of them did join the organization at nearly the same time from what I had heard. Don't tell me that.. he's a fellow PSB? No. I didn't have any sure evidence of that. I must keep my pretense.

But if he really is Scotch's real ally…

This would be the most unfortunate outcome I could ever imagine.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that! Sorry if my diction is too straightforward or if it lacks descriptive language (2 reasons: my lack of vocab, and 1st person POV)? Haha. Stay tuned for chapter 3 ^_^ and thanks for reading! Please don't hesitate to drop some feedback or critics (y)**


End file.
